


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [12]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: I might be the only person who ever ships Lumpy and Tootie. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Tootie and Lumpy approach the black dispenser. Tootie presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)

Tootie: It's pepper.

Lumpy: Really?

(Lumpy puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Lumpy: Aaah... Aaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Lumpy sneezes and blows himself around the room. Tootie puts her hands over her eyes until Lumpy returns to her. He rubs his nose on his forefinger.)

Tootie: Bless you.

Lumpy: (sniffles) Wow...

(Tootie pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Lumpy.)


	2. Chapter 2

Lumpy: Hey, Tootie, can I try some of that pepper?

Tootie: Okay.

(She gives him the pepper. Lumpy shakes some into his mouth and gives the shaker back.)

Lumpy: Mmm.

(Then, however, Lumpy starts to sneeze.)

Lumpy: Aaah... Aaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-- AHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Lumpy sneezes and blows himself away. He then returns to Tootie.)

Tootie: (emphatically) Bless you!

(Lumpy rubs his nose on his forefinger.)

Lumpy: Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Tootie: This stuff can't be as strong as you think it is.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Tootie: Ah-hah... Haaaaah... HAAAAH-AHHHHHH-- CHIYEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!

(When Tootie releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Lumpy recoils.)

Lumpy: Bless you.

(Tootie returns to Lumpy, rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Tootie: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
